guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Gholam Ruhani
| place_of_birth = Ghazni, Afghanistan | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 3 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Gholam Ruhani is a citizen of Afghanistan, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 3. A widely distributed Associated Press story said that Ruhani was a clerk for the Taliban intelligence service.Sketches of Guantanamo detainees-Part I, The State (newspaper), March 15, 2006 AP quoted from Ruhani's testimony before his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. :"The Taliban law was that young people had to join the Taliban, I had to join, but protested several times that I had an old father and I wanted to go back to my family. ... If I had not cooperated with the Taliban Intelligence service member, I would have been sent to the front lines. I was afraid I would be killed." Held aboard the ''USS Bataan Former Taliban Ambassador to Pakistan Abdul Salam Zaeef described being flown to the United States Navy's amphibious warfare vessel, the [[USS Bataan (LHD-5)|USS Bataan]], for special interrogation. Zaeef wrote that the cells were located six decks down, were only 1 meter by 2 meters. He wrote that the captives weren't allowed to speak with one another, but that he "eventually saw that Mullahs Fazal, Noori, Burhan, Wasseeq Sahib and Rohani were all among the other prisoners." Historian Andy Worthington, author of the The Guantanamo Files, identified Ruhani as one of the men Zaeef recognized. He identified Mullah Wasseeq as Abdul-Haq Wasiq, Mullah Noori as Norullah Noori and Mullah Fazal as Mohammed Fazil. Combatant Status Review Ruhani was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: Ruhani's Personal Representative read a statement prepared by Ruhani. | title=Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement, read by Personal Representative | date=date redacted | pages=pages 7–12 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-18 }} Summarized transcripts (.pdf)], from Gholam Ruhani's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 7–12 Allegations Unlike most of the other transcripts from captive's Combatant Status Review Tribunal Ruhani's transcript did not record the allegations against him. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Gholam Ruhani's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 2 May 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Ruhani chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_1_395-584.pdf}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Gholam Ruhani's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 152-163 Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Gholam Ruhani's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 22 March 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Repatriation A captive named "Ghulam Ruhani" was transferred to Afghan custody in "a U.S-sponsored lockup near Kabul. mirror An American sponsored wing of the Pul-e-charkhi prison was opened near Kabul, in mid 2007. This 316 cell prison was built at a cost of $30 million, to enable captives to be transferred from Guantanamo and the Bagram Theater internment facility. According to an article by Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald, Ghulam Ruhani had initially been held with David Hicks and John Walker Lindh, aboard a USN warship. Ruhani was one of the first twenty captives transferred to Guantanamo on January 11, 2002, whose images were captured in a widely republished picture of kneeling captives. On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when Guantanamo captives were repatriated. According to that list he was repatriated on December 12, 2007. The Center for Constitutional Rights reports that all of the Afghans repatriated to Afghanistan from April 2007 were sent to Afghan custody in the American built and supervised wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison near Kabul. mirror References External links * The Stories of the Afghans Just Released from Guantánamo: Intelligence Failures, Battlefield Myths and Unaccountable Prisons in Afghanistan (Part One) Andy Worthington Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Clerks Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Block D, Pul-e-Charkhi prison Category:Living people